


Mycroft's Family

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Greg Lestrade, Developing Relationship, Domestic, Family, Family Issues, Family Secrets, M/M, Omega Mycroft Holmes, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Greg gets to know Mycroft's family.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 31
Kudos: 190





	1. Chapter 1

Greg was used to Mycroft having his secrets. It was all part and parcel of the man. First, he'd kept his second gender secret until after Greg had expressed interest in dating him. Greg himself was an alpha, but he was attracted to people of all second genders, so that hadn't bothered him a bit. He'd noticed the relief in Mycroft's eyes when he'd told him that too; clearly he'd been bracing himself for rejection.

They'd taken things slow, which Greg had expected. He wasn't looking to rush into another relationship so soon after his divorce, but also if he was honest with himself, he'd been interested in Mycroft long before that paperwork had been filed.

He was always careful to treat Mycroft the same way he treated everyone else, regardless of second gender. To most people, Mycroft was a beta and a scarily competent official. But Greg had seen glimpses of his human side over the years and in truth, he was honored that Mycroft trusted him enough to let him know his true second gender.

The first time they'd made love Mycroft had been anxious. Clearly it had been quite some time since he'd indulged in anything with an alpha. Greg had done his best to assuage his fears and bring him pleasure. In the end, Mycroft had fallen asleep in his arms and Greg had laid awake stroking his skin and marveling at him. It was a privilege to fall in love with Mycroft Holmes.

But there was more that Mycroft was keeping from him, Greg knew that. Ordinarily, he'd chalk it up to Mycroft's work, but it felt different, something more personal. Greg tried not to push or ask too many questions; Mycroft would tell him when he was ready and not a moment before.

Finally, just as summer was about to arrive, Mycroft asked Greg to come over. He was pacing when Greg let himself into the house. It was rare that Mycroft was at a loss for words. He looked at Greg, then looked away again, pacing once more across the floor before stopping in front of a bookshelf. He took a breath and moved a few of the books, reaching behind them and taking out a picture in a frame.

He swallowed hard, looked at the picture, then brought it over to Greg, handing it over silently.

Greg looked down at a picture of a younger, happier Mycroft. _Ah, this was the secret_. He was sitting close to a man, leaning against him. Both he and the man held toddlers in their lap. They smiled at the camera, a moment frozen in time.

Looking back up at Mycroft, Greg saw the worry in his face. Even after all this time, he was so afraid of his own feelings, afraid of the damage Greg could do to his very human heart.

Greg stepped over to him and kissed Mycroft gently, then steered him to the sofa, sitting next to him and putting an arm around his shoulders. "What's his name?"

"Adam," said Mycroft quietly. "The children are Hudson and Victoria."

Greg kissed his temple, feeling Mycroft nearly trembling. Whatever had happened, it was clearly still raw, no matter the years. Greg wasn't sure what he should say, so he simply asked: "What happened?"

"A car accident," said Mycroft quietly. "Something utterly banal. He lost control on a wet road and they were hit by a lorry. He died almost instantly, but fortunately, the children were in car seats in the back and nearly unhurt."

"I'm sorry," said Greg sincerely.

"It's been twelve years," said Mycroft. "But I'm afraid I buried myself in my work. As soon as they were old enough I sent the children to boarding school. They'll be home for the summer soon. I... I'm not a good parent to them."

Greg hugged him tightly. "You've done your best, I'm sure."

Mycroft shook his head. "I could do more. When they're gone I somewhat pretend they don't exist,” he said quietly, ashamed. “Most people outside my family don't know I ever had a mate, let alone children."

"What do you do when they're here?" asked Greg.

"They're often in various summer programs. I'd usually be making up their rooms right now. And of course I needed to tell you."

Greg kissed his temple again. "Thank you for trusting me."

Mycroft squeezed his hand. "I haven't allowed myself to care about anyone for a very long time. But I care very much for you."

"I love you," said Greg quietly. "And I'll be honored to meet Victoria and Hudson."

“They're fourteen now.” Mycroft turned his head and kissed him. "Would you help me get the house ready?"

"I'll be glad to help. Would you tell me more about them?"

Mycroft nodded and put the picture on the coffee table. He got up and took out a box that was sitting on another shelf. "Would you help me put these up?"

Greg smiled encouragingly and took out the pictures. He'd noticed some time ago that there were few family pictures on the wall, and now he understood why. The box held photos of the twins at various ages since the family one, as well as one or two of them younger, with Adam also in the picture.

"When I have functions here it's easier if the photos are already put away. But I don't want them to see that when they get home. I do think about them, often. We have phone calls sometimes, and we email."

Greg squeezed his hand. "You've spent your career hiding the fact that you're omega; you don't have to explain to me."

Mycroft looked at him and kissed him gently. "I... don't want to keep hiding it. I must admit, I'm tired."

Greg wrapped him in his arms. "You can lean on me," he said.

"They're both alpha," said Mycroft as they headed upstairs. He opened the closet and took out bedding, heading into one of the rooms Greg had always thought was just a guest room. "Victoria is very into sports and on the rowing and cricket teams. Hudson takes more after me and is rather studious, though they both get excellent grades."

"I'm sure they're quite brilliant," said Greg, making the bed.

Mycroft talked a bit more about the kids as they worked, loosening up as they went. He clearly loved them, even if he was uncertain in his relations with them.

As they finished, Mycroft looked up at Greg. "I don't want them to think I'm ashamed of them. I'm not. I'm not going to make some big announcement or stop covering my scent at work, but I am going to stop pretending they don't exist. Or you."

Greg leaned in and kissed him. "I know things can still be difficult for omegas. Whatever you need from me, if it's in my power, I'll give it."

"You already are," said Mycroft. "They'll be here in a few days. I'll let you know when you can come over and meet them.

"I look forward to it. Now, you've had a long day. Let's take a shower and go to bed." Greg took his hand and led him to the ensuite.

A few hours later, Greg was awakened by Mycroft jerking in his sleep. "Hey, you're okay," muttered Greg, quickly sitting up and holding him gently.

Mycroft opened his eyes, looked up at Greg, and then quickly looked away, shaking with emotion.

Greg smoothed his hair back. "It's alright," he said gently.

Mycroft rubbed his eyes. "I can't... I shouldn't...."

"You've never really grieved," said Greg softly. "It's okay. Some people grieve right away, some don't."

"I've been running away for twelve years," said Mycroft, voice threatening to break.

"And no wonder you're tired." Greg folded him against his chest in the darkness. He felt Mycroft take a few gulping breaths, and then he let go, shaking in Greg's arms. Greg felt his heart ache for Mycroft, for all the pain and regret and grief he'd been keeping bottled up for years and years. Maybe, just maybe, he could start to heal.

When he felt Mycroft start to still, Greg gently cupped Mycroft's damp cheek and kissed him. "I love you," he said.

"I know," said Mycroft. "And that terrifies me. Because what if I lose you, too?"

"You can't live your life by what if's, you know that." Greg hugged him. "My job can be dangerous, and so can yours. But life and love is worth the risk."

Mycroft smiled sadly. "You and Adam would have got along," he said. "He was a lot like you in some ways. But an accountant."

"Yeah, I don't have a head for numbers like that," said Greg. "But thank you. Do... you want to tell me more about him?"

Mycroft nodded, raised his head and kissed Greg gently. "One moment."

He slipped out of bed and out of the bedroom. Greg heard him going to his office down the hall. He waited patiently as Mycroft came back and turned on one of the bedside lights, clutching a worn photo album. 

Mycroft settled back into bed. Greg put an arm around him as Mycroft opened the album and started to tell him about his relationship with Adam. Meeting at a university party Mycroft had nearly skipped. Falling in love over the school year, deciding to marry and mate after graduation. Adam supporting Mycroft as he got his advanced degree, and then finding out Mycroft was pregnant and becoming parents. "We only had five years together," said Mycroft as he turned the last page.

"And it can feel like you never got a real chance," said Greg, kissing his temple. 

Mycroft nodded. "Getting that phone call was the worst day of my life," he said quietly. "I was so glad the twins were okay, and then I was so focused on them, it was hard to believe Adam was really gone, even after I saw the body and the funeral. I kept feeling like I would wake up and find it was all a nightmare. But it happened and Victoria and Hudson don't even remember their father."

"But you do. Even if you've tried to put it behind you."

"You're right that I never truly grieved." Mycroft sighed and leaned against Greg. "I've got the number for a good therapist in my mobile. I should call her."

"Only you can decide that, but I think it would be a good idea. I've seen one from time to time."

Mycroft put the photo album aside and kissed Greg. "Thank you for being here."

"I'm here for you, no matter what," promised Greg, turning the light off. 

They settled back into bed and Greg held Mycroft close, not falling asleep until he knew Mycroft had.


	2. Chapter 2

Greg went home the next day. It was almost a week before Mycroft called him again. "Would you come over for dinner? Victoria and Hudson would like to meet you. Seven?"

"I'll be there with bells on," said Greg. "Should I bring anything?"

"Just yourself," Greg could hear the smile in Mycroft's voice. "I've missed not seeing you this week."

"And I've missed you, but that's okay. I knew you were busy. See you tonight."

"Until tonight," said Mycroft, ending the call.

Greg stood in his closet for longer than he'd like to admit before finally settling on a shirt and jeans. It felt a bit like his first date with Mycroft, only a bit more momentous. He still wasn't quite sure what to expect, but he loved Mycroft so of course, he would do his best to get to know his children.

Even though Mycroft had said to just bring himself, Greg still showed up with Mycroft's favorite cake. He rang the bell and waited patiently.

A young man with Mycroft's auburn hair answered the door. "You must be Mister Lestrade," he said politely. "Come in."

"You must be Hudson," said Greg, following him in. 

"I am," he said, taking the cake from him and walking towards the kitchen.

Mycroft was standing over the stove. He looked up and smiled at Greg. "Good evening," he said. "Sorry my hands are full."

"It's fine. I brought cake."

"Oh, you do know how to make my night," said Mycroft with a smile.

Greg started to walk over to kiss his cheek, then stopped himself, aware that Hudson was standing right there.

Hudson rolled his eyes. "I don't care," he muttered, walking out of the room.

Greg kissed Mycroft's cheek. "It'll be fine."

"I hope so," said Mycroft, letting the worry seep into his tone.

Greg rubbed his back a moment. "Anything I can help with?"

"No, I have it. But they should both be in the living room, if you'd like to speak with them."

"Sure," said Greg, giving his hip a squeeze and then turning for the living room.

Victoria had darker hair than her brother, but the same blue eyes. "Hello there, I'm Greg," he said, offering his hand.

"Hi," she said, focused on the telly.

Greg let his hand drop and looked at what she was watching. "Hey, Doctor Who. Which episode?"

"Dalek," she said without looking at him.

"I like nine," Greg said, taking a seat.

"Who's your favorite?" asked Hudson.

"Oh, that's a bit harder," said Greg. "I'm old, so I really can't go wrong with Tom Baker."

Hudson shook his head. "Of course you'd say that.

"You're the one with a scarf," said Victoria, still without looking their way.

"Mum gave it to me for Christmas," muttered Hudson.

"Well, that was nice of him," said Greg, making a mental note.

Hudson shrugged. "It was a present."

"Dinner is ready," called Mycroft from the kitchen. Hudson got up and hurried into the kitchen. Greg followed after him. He glanced back to see Victoria taking her time turning off the telly and heading their way.

Mycroft was putting food down on the smaller table in the kitchen rather than the big dining room. Greg had noticed them eating in here more often than not as their relationship had progressed. He went to the fridge and got drinks for everyone before taking a seat, squeezing Mycroft's hand under the table.

Greg found the silence uneasy as they started to eat, Victoria and Hudson occasionally sharing looks. "So, you're on summer vacation?" asked Greg.

"Obviously," muttered Victoria in a tone very reminiscent of her Uncle.

"Well, maybe we can all go to a museum or the zoo or something," said Greg.

Victoria finally looked at him. "You're dating Mum. You don't have to sweet talk us."

"Don't be rude, Victoria," said Mycroft.

Victoria looked at him a minute, then dropped her fork on her plate and walked away. Also in a way reminiscent of her Uncle.

Hudson watched her go, then looked back at Greg. "I don't mind the museum," he said.

"Excuse me," said Mycroft, folding his napkin and going after his daughter.

Hudson took a few more bites and then looked at Greg. "So you're a cop?"

"New Scotland Yard, yeah. Detective Inspector," said Greg. "We met because of Sherlock."

Hudson smiled a little. "I can see that."

From elsewhere in the house they could hear Victoria's raised voice. Greg looked in that direction."

"They're going to argue," said Hudson, attention back on his dinner. "It's just how it is."

"Your Mum does care about you," said Greg.

Hudson looked up and met Greg's eyes. "When did he tell you about us?"

"Well, not long ago. But he doesn't talk about himself much at all."

"Uh, huh," said Hudson, looking away as Mycroft shouted something, followed by a door slamming.

Greg looked up as Mycroft came back into the kitchen. He quickly composed himself and sat down again, picking up his napkin as if nothing had happened. Greg looked between Hudson and Mycroft, then got up and took Victoria's plate to the counter, putting it in a container and stashing it in the fridge before resuming his own dinner.

"Thank you," said Mycroft politely.

Greg felt like all the barriers he'd spent his time tearing down were right back up.

Hudson finished his food and took his plate to the sink, heading out and up the stairs.

Mycroft put down his fork, swallowed, and put his head in his hands. Greg reached over and rubbed his back. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"She said that I care more about you than them," said Mycroft quietly.

"You just have to give them time," said Greg. "Eat up."

Mycroft hesitated, then picked up his fork again. "I'm sorry this hasn't gone well."

"It's fine. It really is. We'll figure out a good time for the museum, alright? Should I bring them some cake?"

"Victoria can't have it because there are nuts in it. That's why I usually only get it when they aren't around," said Mycroft quietly. "But I appreciate the gesture."

"What kind of cake does she like?" asked Greg. 

"Her favorite is strawberry."

"Then I'll bring that next time." Greg pulled him into an awkward hug. "We'll get through it."

"The fact that you say “we” gives me hope," admitted Mycroft.

"I told you, I'm here for you and that means I'm here for them, too."

**

Over the next few days, Mycroft called Greg late in the evening, talking about how things were going, telling him more about Victoria and Hudson. It was pretty obvious to Greg that Victoria was acting out for attention while Hudson was just keeping his head down. Greg tried to be supportive and listen, even as he wondered what he could possibly do to help.

They went to the museum towards the end of the following week. Victoria remained in sullen silence while Hudson at least seemed interested as they moved through the exhibits.

"I'm gonna go to the cafe," announced Victoria as they reached another hall.

"You always liked the Egypt exhibit," said Mycroft.

"Yeah, well, I've seen it. It's all a bunch of grave robbing anyway," she said, turning on her heel. Mycroft took a step after her but Greg put a hand on his arm. "I'll keep an eye on her," he said with an encouraging smile.

Mycroft looked dubious, but nodded, turning to follow Hudson into the exhibit.

Victoria turned and glared at him. "Why are you following me?"

"I told your Mum I'd keep an eye on you," said Greg.

"I'm not a baby," said Victoria.

"Of course not," answered Greg. They stepped into the museum's cafe and Victoria looked up at the board. 

"If you're gonna follow me, at least get me a veggie burger and fries," she said.

Greg nodded. "I can do that. Get us seats?"

Victoria grumbled but slunk off to find a table. Greg made sure the food was nut-free and added on a slice of vanilla cake with strawberry filling for her while getting himself a sandwich. He brought everything over to the table where Victoria was messing with her mobile, though she dropped it in her pocket as he put it down.

Hesitating, Victoria picked up the soda cups. "What do you want?" she asked.

Greg told her and she slid out of the seat to go get their drinks.

He waited until she got back to start eating, letting her have her silence. She waited until she started on the cake to speak. "How long have you and Mum been dating?"

"Just a few months, officially," said Greg. 

"Mum had mentioned you before, so has Uncle Sherlock. He thinks you're reasonably competent."

Greg chuckled. "Well, tell him ‘thank you.’"

Victoria started to say something else, but quickly closed her mouth as she looked behind Greg. Greg turned and saw Mycroft and Hudson coming towards them.

"The Egypt hall had a few new things," said Hudson, taking a seat while Mycroft got in line for food.

Victoria shrugged and finished her cake.

"Thanks for suggesting this," said Hudson to Greg.

"You're welcome," said Greg. "I'd hoped it would be something we could all enjoy." He looked over at Victoria. "I think next time you should pick."

"Me?" she asked, then shrugged. "Sure, I guess."


	3. Chapter 3

Greg had Mycroft over a few days later. He was surprised to find the kids were gone.

"They've gone to stay with Adam's parents for the week," explained Mycroft. "They usually spend a little time with them over the summer, and sometimes whole holiday breaks."

Greg hugged Mycroft. "And how are you feeling?"

"It's difficult," admitted Mycroft. "Victoria still refuses to speak with me for the most part. And I'm afraid Hudson has mastered the art of appearing fine when he's not."

"Like mother like son," said Greg, giving Mycroft a kiss. "And they're teenagers, that's always difficult. I was around their age when I lost my own father."

"I'm sorry," said Mycroft, leading him to the sofa and pouring them each a fresh cup of tea. "I have been seeing the therapist, but I don't know if I can undo the years of hurt I've caused them."

"They'll see that you're trying. It'll take time, and you can't change the past, but can work towards the future." Greg leaned in and kissed him. "You are human Mycroft Holmes."

"And you remind me of that every time you look at me and I feel my heart skip," said Mycroft quietly.

"Secretly a romantic, aren't you?" said Greg. "Well, maybe after we finish our tea you'll let me show you just how much I love you."

Mycroft kissed him again. "Looking forward to it."

**

Sunday morning Greg hummed to himself as he stood in the kitchen fixing breakfast. The kids would be back that afternoon and he planned to make himself scarce long before then, but he could spoil Mycroft for a little bit longer yet. Just a few more minutes and he'd go wake Mycroft up.

Suddenly he heard a car door close outside, followed by voices. He turned around, knowing he was caught red-handed.

The door opened and Hudson and Victoria made their way inside. Hudson stopped so quickly that Victoria bumped into him.

"What? Oh," said Victoria, narrowing her eyes at Greg.

"Good morning," said Greg.

Victoria turned on her heel and walked off, grumbling loudly as she carried her bag up the stairs.

Hudson slowly put down his bag and walked over to the kettle and poured himself a cup. "You spent the night," he said.

"I did," admitted Greg, reaching to add a couple more eggs to the pan.

"Right," said Hudson, sipping his tea. He put it down on the table, then picked up his bag and headed up the stairs himself.

Greg resisted the urge to put his head on the counter and tried to focus on not burning the food instead.

Mycroft appeared a few minutes later, looking sheepish.

"Should I go?" asked Greg.

"I do believe the cat is out of the bag," said Mycroft, getting the plates on the table and then his own tea.

Hudson appeared again first, sitting at his usual place. "Thank you," he said politely, reaching for the toast.

"You're welcome," said Greg, sitting next to Mycroft.

Mycroft squeezed his knee under the table. "You're home early," he told Hudson.

Hudson shrugged. "Grandma wanted to come to London to do some shopping, so she dropped us off."

"I see."

Victoria slunk into the room and sat down, giving space between herself and the adults.

Greg ate quickly. "I'll just be going, then," he said, dropping his dishes in the sink.

"What, just going to fuck and run?" said Victoria.

"Victoria!" said Mycroft.

"What, it's true," she said, stabbing her eggs.

Greg took a breath and walked back over, putting his hands on Mycroft's shoulders. "I care about your Mum a lot," he said. "And we're both consenting adults."

Victoria pushed her plate away. "And he's gonna marry you and dump us off again soon as he can." She got up and walked out of the room.

Mycroft started to get up, but Greg shook his head and went after her. "Victoria," he called.

Victoria turned on her heel and glared at him, crossing her arms.

"Can we talk?" Greg asked.

Victoria's mouth was a thin line, but she stayed in place.

Greg sat down on the ottoman. "I do care a lot about your mother. And that means I do care about you. I hadn't planned on being here when you got home."

"I know we're mom's secret," said Victoria. "He cares about you more than us."

"He really doesn't," said Greg. "And if you want me to stay away, I will."

"He's happy with you," said Victoria, voice hard. "He's never happy with us."

"He feels guilty," said Greg. "He's trying to be better. He does care about you."

"I don't need a dad," said Victoria.

"And that's fine." Greg wasn't quite sure what else he could say. "I love your Mum and I want to get to know you and Hudson better."

Victoria looked at him a moment longer, then turned and fled up the stairs. Greg scrubbed his face in his hands, then took a deep breath or two and headed back for the kitchen.

Hudson looked at them a moment, then went after his sister.

Mycroft tugged Greg down to a seat and kissed him. "Thank you for trying," he said. 

Greg nodded and hugged him gently.

**

Only a few days later Greg was working late on paperwork when his phone rang. "Lestrade," he answered.

"Hey Lestrade, it's Brown in booking. I've got a kid down here that says he knows you."

Greg stood up immediately. "What's the kid's name?" 

"Hudson Holmes-Thomson." 

Greg frowned, surprised and feeling caught on the wrong foot. "Yeah, I'll be down there in a minute."

He stuffed the paperwork in a drawer and picked up his jacket and keys. It could wait until the morning. 

It only took a few minutes to get to booking. Brown was leaning against his desk. "He's a minor. I should be calling his parents, but he asked for you."

"I'm dating his Mum," said Greg. "What happened?"

"He was with some other kids, not sure the details, but some kind of party I think. He's too young to be drinking and at least one of the other kids had drugs. Not him, though."

"Well, that's good. I'll take care of him," promised Greg.

Brown nodded. Greg walked over to where Hudson was sitting and looked at him. "Come on," he said, keeping his voice neutral.

Hudson swallowed, but got to his feet. They walked quietly out to Greg's car. "Did you have dinner yet?"

Hudson shook his head.

"Let's do that first," said Greg, unlocking the car and getting in. Hudson put on his seatbelt, looking worried.

Greg started driving. "Where does your Mum think you are?"

"Just out with some friends," he said quietly.

"So, not really a lie. But you're fourteen, Hudson. Drinking?"

"I didn't have a drink," he said quickly. "Hen... my friend knew about this party, so we went."

Greg was putting things together in his head, but it was up to Hudson to say anything out loud. "I'm not going to say I never did anything I shouldn't have at your age," he said instead. "But you didn't want your mum to know, did you?"

Hudson shook his head. "He'll ask questions. He'll... figure things out."

"Well, I'm not your father," said Greg, pulling up to a small restaurant.

"But you'd like to be our stepfather," said Hudson.

"Yeah, I would," said Greg. "But your Mum and I haven't talked about it. He's trying to fix things with you and your sister, I think, before we have that conversation."

"Little late for that," grumbled Hudson as he got out of the car.

"I suppose that's up to all of you," said Greg, leading the way inside. They were quickly shown to a booth towards the back.

Greg looked over the menu. "I was about your age when my father died."

"I don't remember my father," said Hudson with a shrug. "Just seen pictures. Mum says he died trying to keep us safe."

"I'm sure he was thinking of you," said Greg, looking over at Hudson.

Hudson looked at Greg, then pushed up one arm of his shirt. "I've got a little scar here. It's pretty faded now, but it's from the accident."

Greg looked at the mark on his arm. "Some scars take longer to heal, or don't heal at all."

Hudson nodded and pushed his sleeve down again. The waitress came by and they ordered. Hudson pushed his silverware around. "You're good for him."

"I try. I'm only human myself," said Greg. "But I care about him and I care about you and Victoria."

"What are you going to tell him when you take me home?"

Greg shrugged. "If you don't want to tell him the whole truth, I'll just say that you called me for a ride, we had dinner and I brought you home."

"He probably already knows the cops picked me up," said Hudson.

"You weren't booked or anything, so maybe not," said Greg.

Hudson looked at him. "It's Mum."

Greg chuckled. "True."

His mobile picked that moment to vibrate. He took it out of his pocket and looked at it.

"Mum," said Hudson.

"Yeah, just telling him we're having dinner," said Greg, typing out a reply.

Hudson shook his head. "He tries to give us room, but I know he worries."

"That's what Mums do," said Greg, putting his mobile back in his pocket.

Hudson nodded, then sat back as the food arrived.

The conversation turned to safer topics as they ate, but as Greg paid the check and they walked back to the car, Hudson spoke again. "Do... do you know any alphas that are with alphas?"

"Yeah, I know a few gay folks," said Greg. "Work with some, too."

Hudson buckled up again. "I know it's been decriminalized."

"Just because it's legal doesn't mean there aren't people still prejudiced against it. But people can't help who they love."

Hudson nodded and looked out the window. Greg let him have his silence as they drove through the streets to Mycroft's house.

Greg parked in the driveway. Hudson looked up at him. "Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome. Give me a call if you need to, alright?"

Hudson nodded and went off into the house.

**

Greg was unsurprised to get a phone call from Mycroft just as he was getting settled into bed. "Hello, beautiful," he answered.

"Er, Gregory. Thank you for taking care of Hudson tonight."

"Yeah, of course, anytime," said Greg, stifling a yawn."

Mycroft hesitated. "Did he say anything to you?"

Greg took a breath. "You'll have to ask him about that. We just had dinner."

"Right, I just wanted to check in. I'll let you get to sleep."

Greg smiled. "Ta. Love you."

"Goodnight."


	4. Chapter 4

Greg came over for dinner again a few days later. When they finished eating he was surprised when Victoria volunteered to help him clean up the dishes.

"Thank you for watching out for Hudson," she muttered, picking up the towel.

Greg smiled and started washing the plates. "Glad to."

Victoria hesitated as she dried the first few plates. "He gets bullied a lot at school," she admitted quietly. "I can't always protect him."

"Have you talked to your Mum?" asked Greg.

Victoria shrugged. "I don't think it would make any difference. Worse case he'd put him in a different school where I couldn't keep an eye on him."

"Ah, I can understand that worry," said Greg.

"Hudson said your dad died when you were young?" she asked.

"Well, I was about your age, but yeah. Mum didn't really date anybody until I was out of school though, at least not that I saw."

Victoria dried the next plate. "Is she happy?"

"I think eventually," said Greg. "She's never remarried, but she's had a good life. Retired by the seaside these days."

"I think you make Mum better," said Victoria. “He... he's trying."

Greg looked at her. "And I know it's difficult. For all of you. Sometimes when someone loses someone they shut everyone else out, even those they should be holding closer."

Victoria nodded and dropped the towel on the counter. "I'm gonna go watch some more Doctor Who," she said, walking towards the living room. 

Greg smiled after her and finished cleaning up the kitchen, then went to join the others in the living room.

**

At the end of the night, Greg yawned and reached for his keys. "Guess I should be heading home.

Victoria and Hudson shared a look. "You can stay if you want," she said.

"Just don't be loud," added Hudson.

Mycroft looked scandalized. Greg chuckled and leaned over to kiss him. "Do you mind?"

"It appears I'm outnumbered," he said. "Yes, you may spend the night."

Greg took his hand. "I'll go if you want."

Mycroft shook his head. "I sleep better with you here," he admitted quietly as Victoria and Hudson headed upstairs.

"And I sleep better with you. I'm not nearly as energetic as they seem to think."

"I'd beg to differ," said Mycroft, getting to his feet. "Come along."

**

The next few weeks went by quicker than Greg had expected. He wasn't hanging out with Mycroft and the twins every day, but often enough that he knew he would miss them when they went back to school. Victoria was still stand offish and Hudson still conciliatory, but Greg felt like he had a family.

Towards the end of the summer holiday he came to Mycroft and the twins with a suggestion. "What would you all say to visiting my Mum?" 

Mycroft smiled at him. "Sounds marvelous to me. I'll take the time off work. Victoria, Hudson, what do you think?"

"Sounds alright," said Victoria without looking up from her mobile.

"Fine by me," said Hudson with slightly more enthusiasm.

Mycroft looked at his son. "Would you like to invite Henry along?"

Hudson looked momentarily panicked. "Why would I want to do that?"

Mycroft reached over to squeeze his shoulder. "No reason. Forget I asked."

Hudson swallowed hard and then turned to hurry up the stairs. Mycroft looked after him, then back to Greg. "Just give me the dates, I'll make arrangements."

**

About a week later everyone was piling their bags into Greg's car. It reminded Greg of the occasional road trip they would take when he was small. Back then he just wanted to get to where they were going. Now he wished he'd listened to his parents chatter. But at least Mum was still going. Maybe she and Mycroft could talk.

Once everyone was settled, Greg drove carefully through London traffic and out of the city. He had the radio on low, Mycroft was napping in the passenger seat and the kids were keeping themselves occupied in the back. If he was honest with himself, he'd always wanted this. But his mate hadn't, so he'd respected his wishes and they'd never had children. He rarely thought of his former mate anymore, not with his life so full with Mycroft and his family. But, despite all the pain and drama of the last few years, he did hope he was well. Sometimes two people just didn't go together as well as they thought they did. Greg reached over to touch Mycroft's hand for a moment before turning his attention back to the road.

Mycroft stirred and opened his eyes, giving Greg a questioning look. "Just glad you're here," he said.

Mycroft smiled. "As am I," he answered, looking back at Victoria and Hudson.

"We're fine, Mum," said Victoria.

It started raining as they neared the coast. Greg was aware of Mycroft's anxiety and drove even more carefully than usual. It had to be hard to be living in England and be reminded every time it rained. Probably more so at times like this when he was in the car, even if he hadn't been there during the accident.

"Mum lives right on the coast," said Greg into the silence. "I probably don't visit her as much as I should, but I know she'll be glad to see all of you."

"It was nice of her to invite us out," said Mycroft.

"She's heard nothing but good things," promised Greg with a smile.

A rainbow came out as they neared the small village. Greg took it as a good sign, pulling up to park in his mother's drive.

Greg got out of the car and grinned as the door opened. He walked over to hug his mum and led her over to where Mycroft and the kids were getting out. "Mum, this is Mycroft, Victoria and Hudson. My mum, Natasha."

She reached over and hugged all three of them. "So good to meet you. I've heard good things," she smiled. "Greg will get your bags, come on in. I made biscuits."

Greg smiled as she guided them into the house, then went to the boot for the luggage, getting inside just ahead of the rain starting again.

Everyone was gathered in the front room. Greg could hear laughter as he carried the luggage upstairs. He wasn't certain about sleeping arrangements, so he put everything into the guest room and went back down to join the others. 

Victoria was grinning at something Mum had said. Greg snagged a biscuit and settled in close to Mycroft on the sofa. "Whatever Mum said, she's exaggerating," said Greg.

"I suspect not," Mycroft muttered into his tea.

The conversation carried on for a little longer, Greg mostly just listening and enjoying the moment, but finally his Mum brought things to a conclusion. "Greg why don't you take Victoria and Hudson down to the beach. I'm sure they'd like to stretch their legs."

Greg knew a hint when it was written in giant neon letters. "Alright," he said, finishing his own tea. It looked like it had stopped raining, but he still snagged Mycroft's umbrella as he led the way out the back door.

"Your Mum is nice," said Hudson as they took a worn path through the garden.

"Well I think so, but I'm a bit biased," said Greg.

Victoria ran ahead of them and disappeared over a low hill. "Sometimes she likes to run," shrugged Hudson.

"I can understand that," said Greg. "Don't run as much as I used to. Your Mum does though."

"Yeah. He's always a little worried about getting heavy again. I guess he was big as a kid."

"Well, I'll love him the same no matter what." Greg looked towards the horizon, then back towards Hudson. "You know I care a lot about you and Victoria too, right?"

Hudson nodded. "You'd be an alright step-dad."

"Well, thank you. I don't know if we're quite ready for that step, but I'm glad you think so." Greg put an arm around him and hugged him.

Hudson let him hug for a minute, then hurried forward after his sister.

Greg chuckled and walked a little slower to give them space.

When he finally topped the little hill he could see Victoria and Hudson skipping stones into the waves. Greg took a seat on the grass to watch them, the sea-breeze ruffling his hair, feeling more satisfied than he had in a very long while.

"Can you skip rocks?" asked Victoria.

"Oh, I used to be decent," said Greg, getting back to his feet. "Let's see what I remember."

**

Mycroft appeared on the hill towards dusk. "I've been told to fetch you for supper," he called.

Victoria and Hudson shared a look, then raced each other back towards the house. Greg went to Mycroft's side and scented him gently. "You alright?" he asked.

Mycroft rubbed his eyes. "Been speaking with your mother. She's a lovely woman."

"Yeah." Greg kissed him gently and turned back towards the house.

"Greg," said Mycroft quietly, stopping and turning to face him. "I do love you. You know that?"

"I do, and I love you too," Greg leaned in to kiss him again.

Mycroft kissed him back with a gentle smile, then took his hand as they headed for the house.

Dinner was waiting for them. Greg's mum sat at the head of the table with Greg and Mycroft on one side and Hudson and Victoria on the other. Greg would never turn down his mother's cooking and quickly dug in.

"I can certainly see where Greg learned from," said Mycroft.

She smiled. "He always was eager to learn." There was something in her eyes when she looked at Mycroft. Mycroft nodded and swallowed. "I have a question for you two," he said, looking at the twins.

Victoria rolled her eyes. "I don't care if you want to get married," she said.

Mycroft looked surprised. "Well, I appreciate that, but that wasn't the question I wished to ask."

Hudson elbowed his sister. "What, then?"

"Do you want to go back to your school? It's a very good school, but if you wish to go somewhere closer to home, I'll make arrangements."

Victoria stared at him a moment. "No. All my friends are there."

Hudson shrugged. "As you said, it's a very good school. I'm fine, Mum."

Mycroft nodded. "Alright. If you change your mind, however, please let me know." He glanced at Mycroft's mum then went back to his dinner.

Greg squeezed Mycroft's hand under the table and the conversation shifted to other things.

**

That night, Victoria and Hudson elected to sleep out under the stars. Greg crawled into bed next to Mycroft and held him gently. "They can see you are trying."

Mycroft smiled and kissed him. "Thank you for giving me the strength."

"Naw, you already had it in you. Just needed someone to have a little faith." Greg scented him and held him close. "And I wouldn't mind marrying you, you know."

"I do know," said Mycroft quietly. "And I know you're willing to wait until I'm ready."

"I'd wait a lifetime for you, Mycroft Holmes." 

"I don't think I'll make you wait that long," said Mycroft with a sad smile. "But I have to make sure I've got myself sorted out before I take that step."

"And that is a very wise decision," said Greg. "I'm here. Whatever you need."

"Just you," said Mycroft quietly. "I love you."

"I love you too. And I love your family."

"Our family, I think, even if not in the eyes of the law."

Greg raised his head and kissed him again. "Yes. Our family."

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to theartstudentyouhate for reading along and for beltainefaerie for the beta


End file.
